Ship Of Terror
by Kara Carter
Summary: A woman and her sister inherit a shipping company and get more than they had bargained for.


Ship Of Terror  
  
Her hat was oversized and tilted on her head. All of her thick brown hair was piled underneath it and the wait of it all made her feel as if she were going to fall over. Calixte ascended the gang plank of the giant ocean liner and felt as if it were a death ship taking her to the end of her life. Her mother had presented her to society and it had been announced that she was ready to be married of tothe first avalible suitor that came along. Marrige was the last thing that Calixte wanted, but her mother just did not understand that. More than anything Calixte wanted to go to school and learn about famous painters and art techniques. She knew now that wasn't going to happen. She followed behind her mother as a steward showed the to their state room. They were on the b deck of the Santa Lucia the most luxurious liner made. Intially she had been a little frightened to bored a ship ever since she had heard about the tragic sinking of Titanic last year. Now after being forced by her mother to sail she had gotten over her fears and was aboard the ship. A trumpet sounded to signal the start of dinner. Calixte rummaged through her trunks till she found the azure blue evening gown she had brought with her. She studied herself in the mirror to make sure the dress looked okay on her. She studied every stitch that attached the azure velvet to the powder blue tulle of the bodice. She then fasened a magenta sash around her waist and grabbed her slick creme colored shawl and headed down to the dinning room while her mother finished dressing. As she descended the ships grand staircase she grew increasingly nervous as she realized that these people would be judging her every move. They were extremely rich and money made people uptight and snobby. Calixte held herself high and walked through the doors of the first class dinning saloon. She found her name on one of the many place cards that lined the tables and took a seat. Shortly before the first course was served her mother joined her at the table. She ate in silence as she listened to the other conversations going on around her. She was startled by a steward who tapped her lightly on the shoulder. " I have a message for you miss. I was told to deliver it directly to you." the steward explained as he presented her a silver platter with an envelope upon it. She took the enevelop and thank the steward before sending him away. She opened the message and began to read it. Dearest Cali, I have seen you aboard the ship and have asked around about you. Meet me in the gym I'll be hold a white rose and sitting on the mechanical camel. I await your arrival. Love, J. Markson  
  
Calixte folded the message and placed it in her purse. She wanted to know who J. Markson was and had decided to meet him in the gym. She politely excused herself and headed aft toward the gym. Her heart began to race once she reached the doors to the gym. She walked in and saw him sitting there on the mechanical camel with his back to her. She looked over his shoulder a saw him twirling a white rose in his hand. " Mr. Markson I presume." Calixte said startling the man whose attention she was trying to get. " Yes that's me. You must be Calixte Morgan right. I saw you bored the ship and I couldn't take my eyes aff you." He told her making her blush. " Yes that's right Mr. Markson, but could I enquire why it is that you remember seeing me but I can't rememer seeing you upon my arrival on this ship?" Calixte asked him growing curious at this encounter. " You can call me Jacob. I saw you from below I was walking my dogs on the third class decks when I saw you on your private promenade." Jacob explained as he handed her the rose. She took it and inhaled it's scent deeply. She extended a gloved hand and Jacob took it. The walked the boat decks and talked for hours before Jacob took his pocket watch from his pocket to check the time. "It's getting late. Maybe I should walk you back to your cabin." Jacob offered. Calixte nodded and they headed back up to b deck. They had reached her cabin door when Calixte noticed someone lurking in the darkness under the stairwell near her cabin. She let it go and lightly kissed Jacob on the cheek. She backed away and turned to unlock her cabin when Jacob slumped over and the knife he had been stabbed with stuck out of his back allowing the ship's insigna on the handle to gleam in the soft lamp light. Calixte opened her mouth to scream but the man she had seen under the stairs was now in front of her. He reached out and wrapped his hands around her neck. She could feel the callouses and blisters on his hands as he squeezed her neck tighter. She got one last look at his face and his peircing blue eyes before the life was drained from her body. 


End file.
